


A Work In Progress

by LGJA12



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harringrove, M/M, Multi, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGJA12/pseuds/LGJA12
Summary: After a totally drunk Billy admits his feelings to a still heart broken Steve, they find themselves growing closer and closer.





	1. The Beginning Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> After spending weeks of reading constant Steve/Billy Fanfiction, I finally decided to write my own. Honestly, this is going to be long work in progress (get it? I just made a reference to my book title... I'm gonna shut up now). Anyway, this is going to be so bad but I hope you get a good laugh out of it if you don't like it then! I am pretty obsessed with this ship right now, so if any of you want to hit me up to just scream about them, I'm totally cool with that. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter! (I'm great at procrastinating so this book will take a while to finish... in fact I might not even finish it but I'm actually going to try my best for you and this amazing ship!)

The night was young and the air was thick with the smell of alcohol and illegal drugs. Teenagers crowded the entire block of land, some dancing to the heavy music pouring out of the house, some making out and some high off their asses doing some weird shit.

But one teenager would definitely stand out the most to any passer-by’s to this high school party. He leant against the outside of the house, staring out into the yard full of teenagers, with a blank look on his face. Some might think he was high and totally out of it, but only he knew what was going on within that brain of his.

The last time Steve had been to a party, he had been dumped by his now ex-girlfriend. Even though they were now on good terms, it still hurt to be reminded of that night every time he found himself at a party. God, he really needed to stop going to these.

A loud chant startled him out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the house. He made his way inside to find out what all the fuss was all about to see a huge crowd. He stood on his toes and weaved his way through some people to see what was happening – it turns out they were all cheering for Billy to finish an entire keg of beer. Damn, Billy would be so drunk after that.

Bored, Steve moved along to the kitchen to pour himself a small drink. He was exceptionally uninterested and needed something to help him move on from the thought of Nancy dumping him at a party like this. He poured himself some punch that smelt like something mixed with strawberry and strong vodka into a clean plastic cup.

He leant against the kitchen counter top, watching everyone have fun around him while he took little sips out of his cup.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He didn’t even know what caused the irrational thought of finding someone to get laid with tonight to help him move on from Nancy. He hadn’t done anything with anyone since Nancy and that was at least 6 months ago which made him feel pathetic. He just needed to fucking move on.

Sighing, he threw his half full cup in the trash before making his way to the front door. This just wasn’t going to work out and at the same time, he didn’t want it to. He was still hung up on Nancy and although he needed to move on, he didn’t want to, every part of him hoping that Nancy would come running back to him.

When out of the house, he felt the cool air against his bare arms and sinking through his polo shirt. He had forgotten just how cold it was while being inside surrounding by warm bodies, but now he just had to rub his arms to warm up while making his way to his car down the end of the road.

“Hey! Princess!”

God, he knew who that was.

He paused in his tracks, turning to find Billy stumbling after him down the front footpath. He didn’t understand why someone like Billy would want to talk to him right now; then again, he had just drunk an entire keg of beer so he sort of guessed it actually made some sort of sense. Maybe he was here to give Steve another beating, or maybe apologise after the Byers house incident – but that was highly unlikely.

“What do you want, Hargrove?” he asked, hands on his hips.

Billy burped as soon as he stopped right in front of Steve, his eyes fluttering around and posture extremely slouched while he wobbled all over the place. This was probably the first time he had seen Billy drunk and slouching, with his hair extremely flat compared to the usual puffiness, and beer dripping down his chin like he was a baby and couldn’t eat his food properly yet.

“Do you like girls, Har-Hare-Harrington?” Billy stumbled on his name. “I mean, I like girls, but do you? Or, do you like just one girl? Nancy? Is that her name?” He scratched his head while simultaneously slowly falling forward onto Steve, who had no other choice but to catch him on his chest.

“Far out, Hargrove, did you really have to get this drink right now?” he asked to no one in particular, while wrapping his arms around Billy to lift him back up again. But, he could barely walk on his own so Steve had no choice but to let him lean against his shoulder.

“I-I…” Billy trailed off, his eyes slowly closing as he started to tip forward again.

“Hey, hey, you’re not falling asleep on me right now,” Steve ordered, shaking Billy back awake. He sighed, having no idea how to help the drunken boy in his arms. Although he had defeated Demogorgon’s and taken care of little kids at the same time, nothing had prepared him for taking care of a drunken Billy.

Shaking his head, Steve made up his mind.

“I can’t believe I’m going this, but I’m going to take you home, okay?” He tried getting through to Billy, trying to make eye contact with him. When Billy didn’t respond, he repeated himself and Billy just nodded. He knew that Billy probably hadn’t even processed what he had said yet, so he just rolled his eyes before making his way down the street and towards his car.

Billy was heavy against Steve’s side as he basically carried him down the street. It wasn’t something he had planned to do tonight – he had planned on being inches deep within some girl to help move on from Nancy, but things had gone in the exact opposite direction.

About two houses down from the party and the music slowly drowning out, Billy groaned, “Steeeve.”

“What, Hargrove?” he asked, slightly annoyed. His back was killing him from carrying a heavy Billy around.

“You’re so hot,” Billy grumbled out, stopping Steve right in his tracks.

What had Billy just said?

“What?” Steve voiced, his voice cracking.

“You’re so hot and… and sometimes I have these weird dreams about you and when I do, I always wake up in a pool of my own come… and I just don’t know why I’m so attracted to you, but I just am and I wish you liked me too, but I don’t think you would after I beat you up so bad. I mean, I even apologised to Lucas and Max, hoping they would tell you that I had and you would be so surprised you would come up to talk to me and then we would become best friends and soon enough so close we would kiss and stuff. That does sound nice, doesn’t it? I mean, you’re so hot and nice and caring and I’m such a dick and useless … so I don’t know why I would ever be attractive to you, but, you know… it was just my imagination,” Billy rambled.

Although Steve knew about Billy apologising to Lucas and Max, the rest he had never expected to hear from Billy. He was attracted to Steve?

Before Steve could say anything, Billy’s face was crashing into his, their noses squishing together while their lips met.

Billy’s lips tasted like beer and when he opened his mouth, he could also taste some smoke from earlier. He didn’t know how to react so he just stood there while Billy kissed him sloppily, his hands tightening around Steve’s shoulders. 

If anything, the kiss was horrible and Steve hated it and he wanted to push Billy away, but at the same time he didn’t want to. He didn’t know what caused him to stand still while Billy made out with him, his lips completely submissive to the other boys, but he just couldn’t make himself push Billy away. Maybe it was his silly hope that Billy would help Steve move on from Nancy or that he didn’t want to hurt Billy’s feelings – and since when had he developed empathy for Billy? Possibly since that rant and how it helped him realise how hurt Billy had been this entire time… but that rant shouldn’t make up for it. He had beaten the shit out of Steve, terrorised Max and Luke, and although he was sorry for it, he couldn’t just let Billy kiss him when he didn’t even enjoy it.

“Billy,” Steve said gently after pushing him away, but still holding him to make sure he didn’t topple over, “Let’s just talk about this in the morning when you’re sober, okay?”

Billy shook his head. “No, no, but I … I just want …” his words started mushing together and that’s when Steve knew he was totally out of it. Sighing, Steve tugged Billy along to his car, deciding Billy would have to sleep at his house. And since Steve’s parents were constantly away on business trips, there would be no one to stop him – well, maybe except Billy, but he was just totally out of it now.

Buckling Billy into the passenger seat and silently praying that Billy didn’t pass out in the car, Steve sat in the driver’s seat and started to make his way home, constantly distracting Billy to keep him awake as long as possible.

When he arrived at home, with Billy still surprisingly awake, Steve helped him out of the car and into his house when he dumped him onto the couch. As quick as a hare, Billy was asleep.

Steve rubbed his eyes, realising just how much energy taking care of Billy had used. He toed off his shoes before grabbing a blanket for Billy out of the linen cupboard. After placing the blanket over Billy’s unconscious figure, he made his way upstairs, not bothering to turn any lights on, instead making his way to bed through the dark.

When he reached his bedroom, he didn’t even bother to take off any of his clothes, instead just slumping down on his bed and falling asleep in his jeans and shirt.

Tomorrow morning would be Hell.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been six months since I posted the first chapter to this, lmao, thought I would post another cos I was in the mood...

The rays of the sun slipped through the gaps between his curtains, coincidentally landing right on his sleeping face. There had been no trouble sleeping last night, which was rare for someone as traumatised as Steve from the past events in Hawkins, Indiana.

From the demogorgans/demodogs to Nancy and Jonathon to having to take care of the kids every weekend, it seemed Steve could never catch a break. His sleep patterns were off and he jumped at every small sound in his house, afraid that the gate had opened again and something was here with him; after him.

Due to the unregularity of him catching a single break, Steve had hoped to get more sleep; to lie around and be lazy especially since it was a Saturday, but, the sound of something breaking downstairs startled him awake. 

His sat up quickly, his quilt falling off his chest and piling around his hips. He could feel his heart start beating rapidly, his breath steadily growing shallower and quicker as he felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack. 

Trying to hold down his panic, he threw his blanket off, quietly climbing out of bed in just his boxers. The chill in the air sent a shiver down his spine, although it was cold, he tried to ignore it in favour of focusing on the noises downstairs.

Then he heard a muffled swear word.

Someone was in his house.

And his bat was downstairs.

Slowly opening the door, he snuck out of his room, hoping to get downstairs with as little noise as possible to sneak up on the intruder. Hopefully he could grab his bat and get the upper hand.

He crept down the stairs, holding the railing with his clammy palms; the longer he took to get to the intruder, the harder it was to fight off his laboured breaths from his oncoming anxiety attack.

He heard another swear word, louder this time as he hit the bottom of the stairs. And the voice was familiar; coming from the kitchen.

Striding down the hallway, he decided to take a chance in the familiarity of the voice and walk into the kitchen unarmed. It could be Dustin or another one of the kids; he had given them a key to get in for emergencies.

As he turned the corner into his kitchen, he couldn’t believe who it was.

Billy.

Right, he had forgotten he had let the drunken asshole sleep overnight, how stupid had he been?

“Billy?” Steve said, his voice croaky, as it always was in the mornings. He needed a glass of water.

Billy seemed to jump a bit, like he hadn’t been expecting company although this clearly was Steve’s house. Slowly turning around he made eye contact with Steve, and... he looked surprised?

The next thing Steve knew, the surprise was gone from Billy’s face and Steve was being pinned to the countertop by him. His lower back stung from where it had hit the sharp edge hard, but he tried to ignore it in favour of focusing on the anger Billy seemed to be directing his way.

”What the fuck am I doing in your house, Harrington?” Billy asked harshly, his voice dropping by a tone to assert his alpha male dominance Steve presumed, although he couldn’t care less on Billy’s tone of voice, Billy was threatening him in his house, even after all of last night. 

“Get your hands off me, Hargrove,” Steve warned, although he knew that Billy could definitely beat him to a bloody pulp.

”Not until you tell me what the fuck I’m doing here,” Billy threatened. His eyes looked angry as he stared down at Steve, his arms pushed against Steve’s chest to keep him in place.

”You were drunk and I brought you to my house,” Steve explained, leaving out the part where Billy had kissed him and admitted his feelings for him. Steve wasn’t an asshole, as much as he hated Billy, and as much as he knew Billy would totally blackmail him with this information if he was in Steve’s position, he couldn’t bring himself to be that bad. 

“And why the Hell would you do that?” Billy seemed to lay off him a bit, his grip on Steve’s chest lessening as he took a small step back, but still close.

”You had drunk like a fucking keg of beer, Hargrove.”

”Harrington, if you had a brain, you would know that’s impossible for the human body.” Billy smirked.

Steve rolled his eyes. It hurt that Billy would put him down like that, especially after being treated like an idiot his whole life by his friends and family. He knew he was an idiot, he just didn’t like it when people kept reminding him of how he couldn’t get into college or even pass a stupid test or not know that humans couldn’t drink a whole keg of beer.

“Why would you take me to your house for getting drunk?” Billy raised an eyebrow, moving further away from Steve, a whole foot now between them. Steve relaxed a bit, shifting off the counter and sighing.

”You were falling asleep on me, man, I couldn’t just leave you there,” Steve explained without the whole truth.

”So you brought me to your house?”

”Well, yeah? Where else would I take you?”

There was a silence, and in that silence, it was when Steve noticed the smashed glass on the ground to his right.

”What the fuck did you do?” He questioned angrily, referencing to the glass on the wooden floorboards.

Billy seemed awkward, scratching the back of his neck. “I had a headache and was trying to make my way around the kitchen, thinking I was home and everything was different to my house so I got confused and dropped a glass. But, it’s fine, you got, like, twenty more.”

It’s true, Steve did have, like, twenty more glasses, it’s not like he counted, he just knew he had plenty more than he needed.

”I’ll sweep it up later,” Steve muttered before stepping over it to grab another glass before stepping to the sink to fill it with water. He then gulped it down to help his parched throat before glancing towards Billy who had just been standing there watching him the entire time.

”Well, do you plan on standing there all day?” Steve asked.

Billy sighed. “Look, Harrington, I don’t know what you want me to do, thank you for bringing me to your place?” Billy paused, he looked like he was thinking about something before shaking himself out of it. “Well, I’m not going to, okay?”

Steve shrugged. “Glad you made that clear.”

”Look, I’m already in trouble with my old man enough, now that I didn’t even turn up home last night, he’s going to kill me,” Billy stated.

”You better get going home then.”

Steve and Billy stare at each other for a few seconds before Billy looks away and walks out of the kitchen. Steve watches him leave through the front door, the sound of the door closing echoing through the house.

And he was alone again.


End file.
